


My Best Friend is Cupid

by Cheeyathebard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeyathebard/pseuds/Cheeyathebard
Summary: Alex loves Kara. Kara loves Alex. Now Winn just has to figure out a way to get them together!





	

**Author's Note:**

> The characters aren't mine... although I do love them so very much and wish I could keep them forever... but anyway, enjoy and remember, mistakes are all mine!

“She’s beautiful.” Agent Schott sat at his station, his arms folded as his friend perched her hands on her hips and moved to stand next to him.

“She really is,” Agent Danvers replied, her voice soft.

Supergirl’s latest mission was being televised on the large monitor in the DEO command center. A small crowd had clustered around it to watch as the Girl of Steel saved a train from derailing just outside National City after a sink hole had opened and destroyed the track.

“Have you ever thought about telling her?” Winn continued, quietly.

“She already knows that I think she’s beautiful.”

The man shook his head. “That’s not what I meant.”

Alex frowned. “I’m not following.”

Winn glanced at her. “The look on your face when you watch her… when you think no one, least of all Kara, can see it… I used to see that in the mirror.”

The older Danvers shook her head, holding her hands up. “Winn, I do NOT feel that way about my sister!”

“Danvers, don’t make me slap you upside the head,” the man replied. “You’re in love with that woman and you know it.”

Alex grabbed him by the front of his shirt and tugged his face close to her own. “Leave. It. Alone.”

::SMACK::

Dropping her hold on her friend, Alex’s hand moved reflexively to the back of her head. “I can’t believe you did that!”

“Yeah, well, I did warn you. I can see how you feel about her and I’d venture that you’ve felt that way for a long time. Don’t miss out on something that could be great!”

“Winn, she doesn’t feel that way about me either. We’re just… sisters.”

But Winn smiled knowingly. “Are you sure about that? I’ve never discussed this with Kara of course but I feel like she’d be really open to a relationship with you.”

And all Alex could do was blink.

..

“Are you ok?” Kara tilted her head in question as she saw her sister’s eyes were far away again. “You seem really distracted tonight.” Kara had asked Alex to go out to dinner for sister’s night this week and had made a reservation at a nice restaurant. They were both dressed up to the nines too.

Alex smiled and picked up her wine glass. “Yeah, I’m ok. Just some stuff on my mind.” She took a sip and cleared her throat. “So, how was your day?” She lowered her voice a little. “Amazing train save by the way.”

The hero grinned as she played with her white, linen napkin. “I had a great day actually. The train was cool but, even better, I actually got a compliment from Snapper. He told me my latest article was not the usual drivel I give him.” She chuckled then. “It was a heavily veiled compliment but I’ll take it.”

“That guy is an ass,” the agent muttered. “He doesn’t recognize amazing when he sees it. And, by the way, you look gorgeous.” And to Alex’s surprise, her sister blushed.

“So do you… and… thank you,” Kara said softly. She reached across the table to squeeze her sister’s hand. “You always make me feel so special.”

The agent shrugged and squeezed back. “You’re very special and I love you.”

The hero grinned again. “I love you too.” She took a deep breath, her blue eyes sparkling in the candlelight. “So… what should we get for dessert? Something chocolate?”

Alex matched the grin. “Hell yeah!”

She poured them both another glass of wine as Kara gave their order to the waiter but she frowned and sighed as the man flirted relentlessly with the hero who was, of course, completely oblivious. As he walked away, Alex twisted her napkin between her fingers. “What’s wrong?” Kara asked.

“He should take a picture. It’ll last longer,” the agent growled. If she’d had heat vision, the guy would definitely have been scorched to death by now.

The hero glanced at the waiter and shrugged. “He’s just flirting for a bigger tip.”

Alex was shocked. “Wait! Miss Oblivious actually realized he was flirting with her?”

Another shrug. “Sure, but I’m not interested.”

Alex smiled inexplicably. “Good… I mean… yeah… he’s not… good enough for you.” Leaning back in her chair, she couldn’t help but see the hint of cleavage peeking out from Kara’s modestly cut dress and thought about what Winn had said. She mentally cursed him for re-awakening some thoughts she had successfully buried a long time ago.

_”How do I look, Alex? God, I wish I had bigger boobs.” Kara was staring in the full-length mirror but she turned quickly and perched her hands on her hips to get her sister’s opinion._

_”We’re just going to the beach together, Kara. No one other than me will see you!” But at Kara’s completely waaay too adorable pout, the dark-haired girl relented. “It looks really good on you and your boobs are… um…” She swallowed as she involuntarily examined said attributes. “Fine,” she finished lamely._

_Kara grinned as she threw on shorts and a tank top over the deep blue bikini but the image of her sister dressed like that, not to mention her amazing abs, was forever etched into Alex’s brown eyeballs._

Coming back to the present, Alex realized that Kara had a concerned look on her face. “Sorry, what did you say?”

“Alex, talk to me. What’s going on?” Kara reached out and rested her hand on her sister’s forearm, her thumb stroking lightly along the soft skin. “I’m here for you.”

Alex smiled. “I know and really, it’s nothing. I’m just a little tired. It was a long day.” She knew Kara wasn’t really buying it but thankfully, the hero let it go and eased back as the waiter deposited some chocolatey goodness with two spoons in front of them. He lingered a moment but the agent gave him a pointed stare as she reached over to take Kara’s hand and entwine their fingers. “Thank you.”

He nodded curtly and wandered away as Kara stifled a laugh behind her hand. “Holy protective,” she grinned.

It was Alex’s turn to blush and she quickly pulled her hand back. “Sorry.”

But Kara shook her head and met the agent’s eyes. “Don’t be,” she said softly, reaching back and taking her sister’s hand again. “I love that I’m literally the most powerful woman on this planet but you still defend me like that.”

“Over-protective, older sister,” Alex shrugged.

“Hmmm…” Kara replied, unconvinced. She cleared her throat then. “Eat up before I finish all the ice-cream.”

Alex smiled and picked up a spoon but it was her sister’s slow licking of her own spoon that made the agent swallow again. _Oh God. Winn, you’re so dead._

..

“So, how did it go?” Agent Schott asked, leaning over to discreetly talk to his friend. “Did you get any inkling that she might feel the same way about you?”

“It was great and it kinda felt like a date. We drank wine and shared dessert and talked about stuff.” Kara grinned and swiveled happily in her chair. “She even defended my honor when the waiter was being a little too blatant in his flirting with me.”

“See? I knew it. I’ve never discussed this with Alex of course but I feel like she’d be really open to a relationship with you.”

“Do you really think so? Rao knows I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it since you called me out the other day.” Kara sighed.

“I have a gut feeling,” Winn responded, rubbing his hand through his hair as Alex crossed the other end of the room and waved at them before continuing on to her lab.

..

“So how did it go?” Winn asked as he briefly stopped at Alex’s lab. “How did it feel?”

Alex crossed her arms and sighed. “It felt like I was on a date,” she answered. “An amazing date where the person actually connected with me and got me.”

“Haven’t had too many of those?” the man asked.

“Not since…” Alex stopped with a little shake of her head. “You were right, Winn,” she finally admitted. “I do have feelings for Kara. Deep ones that I’ve tried not to think about for a long time.” She sat heavily into her chair and frowned. “And now I have no idea what to do with that knowledge.”

Placing a hand on Alex’s shoulder, Winn smiled. “Maybe you should tell her how you feel?”

“What if she… I can’t lose her.” Tears rose in the agent’s eyes but she quickly wiped them away.

But the man shook his head adamantly. “You know her, Alex. Even if she doesn’t feel THAT way for you, she won’t just leave you. She loves you too much.”

Alex nodded. “I know. I’m just scared. I need time to think.”

..

Winslow Schott Junior; Cupid, matchmaker and all around awesome friend, watched as Alex and Kara laughed together, heads bent over the remnants of an experiment that had almost burned Alex’s face off moments earlier. Only Kara’s super reflexes had allowed her to whip her cape up to protect her sister in time. He watched happily as the hero reached out and cupped her sister’s cheek, cleaning a little bit of soot off with her thumb. Smiles spread across both of their faces as their eyes locked for a moment but Alex finally broke the tension with a quip about being really glad she still had her eyebrows.

His plan was working. The seeds had been sown and he could feel the growing energy between them. Winn knew that a tiny push to either one of them would end in success. He chuckled to himself and thanked whomever was listening for the alien alcohol that had lowered his best friend’s defenses enough for her to admit to him that she was in love with Alex… that she had loved the older woman since shortly after she’d arrived on earth.

_”At first, I thought it was just a ccchhrush. I mean, cchhome on, she’s gorgeous and amazing and always has been. Wh-who wouldn’t ccchhhrush on her?” She took another sip of her drink as Winn nodded. “But, it hasn’t gone away, Winn. I’ve had other relationships. I’ve had feelings for other people. But I’ve never stopped loving Alex.”_

Seeing Kara cry drunkenly had broken Winn’s heart and he had, the next day, hatched his plan to get the two women together. He’d already known how Alex felt. He recognized it in her because he’d gone through it himself. He just had to be careful not to slip up and play his hand too soon. Moving the rest of the way into the lab, Winn wrinkled his nose. “What happened?” he asked.

“Alex blew herself up,” Kara teased quickly, immediately receiving a poke in the ribs from the indignant agent.

“I did NOT blow myself up,” Alex stated. “I just almost set myself on fire. There’s a difference.” She pointed at the ruined container. “And I only used a pinhead amount of the stuff.”

“What the hell is it?” Kara asked, narrowing her eyes as she visually scanned the compound. “I don’t recognize it.”

“What do you see?” Alex asked curiously.

“Colors,” Kara replied, tilting her head. “This substance is radiating a field in the red spectrum.” She frowned. “What is it, Alex?”

“I’m not entirely sure,” the agent replied as she carefully placed another pinhead amount onto a slide and placed it into her microscope. An image appeared on the monitor and she leaned in to examine it more closely. “Hmmm… interesting,” she murmured.

“What?” Kara and Winn said at the same time.

Alex shrugged. “I have no clue but give me some time. I’ll figure it out.”

Kara gently massaged her shoulders and gave her a quick kiss on the temple. “You always do. I have to get back to work. I’ll see you later.”

“Later,” Alex replied with a smile.

“Later,” Winn added.

..

It was three thirty-six in the morning and Alex was awoken by the sound of footsteps moving through her living room. She picked up her gun from the nightstand and flipped off the safety as she pulled back the covers and slid silently from her bed. The apartment was dark but Alex’s night vision was good and she slowly moved up the corridor to her main living space. It was quiet now but she wasn’t taking any chances so she paused at the corner and took a breath to steady herself before stepping out and visually sweeping the room.

Alex sighed then and flipped her weapon’s safety back on. “Jesus, Kara, you scared the shit out of me.” The blonde was sitting on Alex’s kitchen island, swinging her boots a little and holding a mug of coffee between her hands. The agent set her gun down and stood opposite her sister, leaning against a cabinet. “Are you ok?”

“Sorry. Yeah, just couldn’t sleep. I thought some flying would help clear my head but it didn’t so I ended up here for some reason.”

Alex chuckled. “For some reason?”

Kara’s expression was sheepish. “I always feel relaxed and safe with you,” she admitted. “I’ve been having bad dreams and they’ve been driving me a bit crazy.”

Alex took the hero’s mug and took a few sips before handing it back. “What kind of dreams? What are they about?”

Kara looked down and took a breath. “They’re about you,” she murmured. “I’ve been having them for a while now. They’re mostly different each time but you always end up hurt or d-dead.” Her face crumpled into tears and the agent immediately stepped forward to set the mug aside and then cup her cheeks.

“Hey, hey, it’s ok. I’m here and I’m fine, really.” Alex kissed Kara’s forehead and met her eyes. “Everything’s ok.”

“I just…” the hero whispered. “I love you so much, Alex, and I’m so scared of losing you.”

“You’re not going to lose me,” the agent replied fiercely as she leaned closer and before she could overthink it, or really even think about it at all, she closed her eyes and brushed her lips very slowly and gently against Kara’s. She felt the hero’s lips part in surprise and just as she was easing back and beginning to apologize, Kara’s hands moved to her hips and she chased Alex to capture her lips again. The agent moved forward to stand between Kara’s knees and the kiss quickly deepened as her fingers laced into thick, blonde hair.

Kara gasped softly as their tongues met and caressed and tugged Alex even closer, moving her hands from the older woman’s hips up her sides to rest, palms flat, on her chest. Then her arms slid around the agent’s neck and she pressed their bodies tightly together.

Minutes later, Alex sighed as she eased back and nuzzled Kara’s neck. “Well… that happened,” she murmured breathlessly as she fingered the edge of Kara’s cape, making the hero laugh softly.

“Yeeaaahhh,” Kara replied, pressing their foreheads together. Her hands were still clasped loosely around Alex’s neck and she didn’t feel like letting her go anytime soon. “Are you ok?”

A big smile lit the agent’s face. “Definitely. Are you?” Kara’s response was to kiss her and when they finally eased apart again, Alex felt a little dazed. “You are SO good at that,” she said wonderingly, grinning then as the hero blushed a little. “It’s late. Want to come to bed?”

Kara nodded and hopped down off the island. Alex offered her hand and led her into the bedroom, where she gave her a t-shirt to sleep in. Kara ducked briefly into the bathroom to brush her teeth while Alex changed and moment later, they were in bed with the hero spooned against the agent’s back. She kissed Alex’s neck. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Alex replied sleepily. She was asleep moments later.

..

“Kara, be careful ok?” Alex’s voice, piped right into Supergirl’s ear, had a tone of concern that made the hero smile.

“I always am,” she replied as she pushed herself a little more, creating a sonic boom as she broke the sound barrier. The pure joy inside her made a little laugh bubble up from her chest and she changed course, flying straight up until the air became too thin even for her and then heading back to the testing range. “So, what new toy are we testing today?” she asked as she landed with a little hop and walked to her girlfriend. She and Alex were still getting used to the new facet to their relationship and they’d agreed to drop the title of sisters in favor of their new one.

J’Onn came up behind them with a tablet in his hand, which he handed to Alex. “It’s a simple one today,” he said with a wink. “We’re testing the speed of a new missile we’ve been developing. All you have to do, Supergirl, is catch it.”

Crossing her arms over her chest, Kara tilted her head. “How about it tries to catch me?” she replied teasingly.

Alex chuckled. “You might want to can the bravado,” she said. “This thing can move.”

Kara leaned sideways, closer to J’Onn, and raised an eyebrow at him. “You’re not going to let this thing kick my ass in front of my girlfriend, right?” She shook her head. “Because that would not be cool.”

Alex perched her hands on her hips. “What’s the matter, Supergirl? Chicken?”

With a sound of disgust, the Girl of Steel rose a few feet into the air, her arms outstretched. Then she slapped her own chest, somehow managing to pull off an airborne swagger. “Bring. It. On.”

Alex swallowed and looked down at her tablet. “Ok, that was actually kinda hot,” she muttered, making J’Onn roll his eyes dramatically and walk away muttering to himself.

..

“Crap, she wasn’t kidding,” Kara muttered to herself as she pushed herself as hard as she could. The missile was ahead of her and she, in a moment of horror, really thought she wasn’t going to be able to catch up to it. But then, in one last ditch effort, she reached deep inside herself and screamed with effort, willing her hand to grab the missile’s rear fin. And then her fingers were closing around it and she was yelling in victory.

Below on the ground, standing in matching poses, Alex and J’Onn exchanged looks as the tablet reported a loss of signal from the missile. “I think she had extra incentive,” the Martian chuckled. “She really didn’t want to embarrass herself.”

“And she didn’t cheat either,” Alex replied proudly. “She could have easily taken it down with her heat vision.”

Winn, sitting nearby, paused in his typing and blinked. “You two ladies are both adorable and nauseating at the same time,” he stated proudly. “That’s my girls.”

“Kara’s happy,” the agent replied with a slight blush. “And I’m happier than I’ve ever been in my life.” She thanked Winn with her eyes and he nodded with a smile.

J’Onn nodded and rubbed Alex’s shoulder. “It looks good on you both.”

..

“Oh my God! It was soooo cooool, Alex!” Kara bounced across the command center, her cape flapping behind her. “I really didn’t think I could go any faster and then my hand was grabbing the fin and I wasn’t sure I could hold on but I did!”

Alex smiled indulgently. “Yes, Kara, it’s official. You’re a badass,” she teased, taking the younger woman’s hand and kissing her knuckles. “And I love you.”

For a long moment, their eyes met and they smiled at each other. Then Kara took a step forward, her face growing serious. “Stay with me tonight,” she said softly.

Alex frowned. “I’ve been staying with you the last three nights,” she replied, confused.

Kara reached out her hand and tucked Alex’s hair behind her ear. “I mean I don’t want to wait anymore,” she responded.

Alex continued to look confused.

The hero stepped even closer and whispered into her girlfriend’s ear. “I want you in my bed, naked and writhing under me.”

Alex’s mouth opened and then closed and then opened again. “I’ll get my keys.”

..

Kara’s apartment door was unlocked when Alex got there and her girlfriend was already changed into jeans and a tank top but, when Alex walked through the kitchen, the hero met her half way and kissed her hungrily, lifting her easily and backing up until Alex was sitting on the high top with Kara standing between her thighs. She pushed Alex’s leather jacket off her shoulders and onto the floor as the agent’s legs locked around her waist. “I don’t know why you bothered putting clothes on,” Alex breathed as she sucked on the blonde’s earlobe.

“I wanted you to take them off,” came the husky reply and Alex moaned as she felt a slow throbbing begin between her legs. She kissed her way along Kara’s shoulder as her hands slowly moved down well-defined biceps. Then she grasped the bottom of Kara’s tank top and lifted it off over her head, smiling as the blonde raised her arms and then closed them around Alex’s neck once the tank was discarded. She wasn’t wearing a bra.

Alex had seen Kara’s perfect body before but it was different this time. The hero was offering herself and for the first time, the agent let her eyes linger as she looked down at perfect breasts and abs. “I am so gay,” she muttered, grinning as the abs contracted with Kara’s surprised laugh. She kissed the blonde’s nose. “And you are beautiful.” They kissed tenderly and Alex let her hands explore her lover’s upper body, memorizing every peak and valley and curve and dip. “You’re trembling,” she added softly.

Kara let out a little sound as she nodded, her breathing labored. She went for Alex’s shirt buttons but a moment later, frustrated by her own shaking hands, she just ripped the shirt apart, sending the buttons flying and rolling along the hardwood floor. Alex was wearing a black bra with a front-closure and a moment later, the hero was pushing the shirt and undergarment off Alex’s shoulders to join her jacket on the floor. Then she gently held the older woman by the rib cage and leaned her back so she could kiss her breasts. Alex groaned, the fingers of her left hand lacing through Kara’s hair as her right hand clung to Kara’s shoulder and she pushed her breasts higher, offering herself the way that her lover had done for her earlier. But, when the hero’s mouth closed around her nipple, she cried out loudly and gripped harder. Her hips moved forward, seeking contact as the throbbing between her legs increased exponentially. “Kara…” she breathed, her brown eyes locking with shining blue as the hero looked up at her.

“I love you,” Kara said softly. She guided Alex to fully lay back on the table and kissed her stomach as she first, pulled the agent’s shoes and socks off and then slowly opened the button fly of her jeans. She slid the denim, along with black panties down over her hips and off. “My Rao…” she breathed. “You are so sexy.”

Alex blushed a little, feeling somewhat self-conscious as Kara’s eyes devoured her body but it soon eased when the hero opened her own jeans and slid them slowly and teasingly down over her own hips. The agent swallowed deeply as she realized that Kara hadn’t been wearing any underwear at all and she immediately scooted further back on the table. “Come here,” she said, opening her arms.

Without a moment’s hesitation, the hero pushed against gravity and floated into her lover’s arms, slowly lowering herself to lie half on top of her. She pressed her thigh between Alex’s and they both moaned with pleasure as they kissed slowly and deeply, hands constantly in motion on each other’s skin. Kara’s breathing was ragged and Alex’s face and chest were flushed. The older woman desperately needed to be touched and she lifted her hips, grinding herself into the hero’s muscular thigh. Kara smiled and shifted a little as she moved her hand from Alex’s breast to between her legs and guided them apart. The agent was more than ready and, as Kara slowly stroked her fingers through soaking, dark curls and folds, Alex arched her back, tilted her head back and bit down on her bottom lip as she ran her hand through her own hair. It was the most erotic thing Kara had ever seen and she couldn’t help the little whimper than escaped her throat.

A moment later, her long fingers were sliding inside her lover and her thumb was lightly stroking over Alex’s swollen clitoris. “Oh God, Kara,” Alex moaned, lifting her hips to meet the slow thrusts of her lover’s fingers.

“Does that feel good?” Kara asked, her voice low in Alex’s ear. “Do you want me to make you come?”

The agent nodded hard, unable to speak as she was rewarded with another finger inside her and firmer contact with her clit. She wrapped her arms around the hero’s neck and thrust up faster against her fingers. Alex couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t get enough air. Her heart was thundering in her chest. She slammed her eyes shut as a tingling sensation began in her body that increased and grew and spread and radiated through her until she finally let go and screamed out as she tumbled over into an orgasm that left her exhausted and shaking… the first orgasm ever gifted to her by another person.

She finally came back into the moment and opened her eyes to Kara’s smiling face. “Hi,” she said softly, mirroring the smile.

“Hi,” the hero replied, dropping little kisses on her forehead and face. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No, of course not,” Alex replied. She sighed softly and some tears leaked from the edges of her eyes. “That was so amazing, Kara.” She lifted her hand and wiped them away before cupping the younger woman’s cheek. “I love you so much.”

The hero’s smile turned into a shit-eating grin. “Good because I love you just as much.” She chuckled then. “I can’t imagine you’re all that comfortable. I’m sorry. It’s just that… I had this fantasy of making love with you on this table.” She gathered Alex into her arms and lifted them both into the air. The agent kissed her as they glided across the room to Kara’s bedroom and ended up on the bed in a tangle of arms and legs.

“You know what my fantasy is?” Alex asked softly, as she licked her lips.

Kara swallowed. “No, but I really hope you’re going to tell me.”

“Actually, I think I’d rather show you.” The older woman grinned as she freed herself from long Kryptonian arms and went for Kara’s breasts, lavishing attention on them as she ran her hands up and down the hero’s rib cage and hips. Kara sucked in a deep breath and moaned, her fingers running gently through her lover’s dark hair, encouraging her to take more. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Alex laughed to herself as she realized she was most definitely a boob girl and Kara had amazing boobs. Hazily, she now wished she’d told Kara that the day of the bikini incident. Then she realized she could. “Remember that day, years ago when you first tried on that blue bikini and wanted my opinion?”

Kara’s nose crinkled in confusion for a moment but then she remembered and smiled. “Oh! Yeah, I remember. You thought I looked hot.”

Alex blinked. “Uh.”

“Oh come on,” Kara laughed. “You stared at my chest for like five whole minutes. I knew you liked them.”

“It was not five whole minutes,” the agent replied indignantly.

“Close enough,” the blonde grinned. “And, by the way, who said you could stop?”

With a grin of her own, Alex went back to said boobs but soon she was kissing her way down Kara’s stomach, exploring each ridge and dip of muscle with lips and tongue and feeling them jump under her touch. She dipped her tongue into the blonde’s navel, smiling as Kara giggled and doing it again just to hear that joyous sound. Then she gently guided Kara’s knees apart and settled herself between them, taking a moment to enjoy the sight and scent of her lover. She peppered the hero’s inner thighs with kisses, causing her to shudder and moan.

Alex was so happy. She could feel it deep inside her, lighting the darkest areas of her heart. She wanted nothing more than to make Kara happy too. She gently nosed blonde curls, feeling another shiver run through the blonde’s body and then began exploring with her tongue. Kara was so aroused and ready that it was easy to find her clitoris and she groaned as Alex circled it very slowly with her tongue. “Oh… Rao… Alex…” Her hips lifted, seeking more contact and the agent teased her for another moment before giving her what she wanted. She kissed and licked at the sensitive bundle of nerves, watching as Kara’s chest heaved over and over again and her hand reached back to grasp the headboard as if anchoring herself to the moment. Her eyes were tightly closed but Alex wanted to see them more than anything.

“Kara,” she said softly. “I love you.”

Blue eyes, shining with love, gazed back and, as Alex sucked hard on Kara’s clit, she came hard, her cries of pleasure music to Alex’s ears, even as her hand closed convulsively and broke a chunk off the headboard. Once the blonde had stilled, Alex crawled back up and snuggled close, resting her head on Kara’s chest and feeling gentle fingers run through her hair as the blonde sighed happily.

“I see a trip to Ikea in my future,” Kara said sheepishly.

“New headboard?”

“Mmmmmm.”

“I like this one. It now has sentimental value.”

“Maybe we can glue it back together.”

“I love your optimism.”

“I love YOU, Alex.”

“Heh.”


End file.
